Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Related Art
As one of the processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of supplying a silicon hydride to a substrate to form a film including silicon (Si) on the substrate is performed. By supplying a gas having a catalytic action, such as a trichloroborane (BCl3), together with a silicon hydride, it is possible to perform a film-forming process at a relatively low temperature and to improve a thermal history or the like experienced by a semiconductor device (see, for example, JP 2011-216784 A).